


People Help the People

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, omg, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they all get homesick, but not as much as people seem to think, because there’s a little piece of home in each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Help the People

**Author's Note:**

> don’t hate this as much as I hate this, please.

~ _i’ll be holding all the tickets and youll be holding all the fines_ ~

when you’re away from your family for an extended length of time, you’re bound to end up missing them. and if you don’t miss them, you miss your dog or your cat or you miss the messiness of your bedroom. when you’re in an unfamiliar place for so long, you begin to forget home, and you must do something to make yourself remember what home feels like and smells like, and whats home really is and what it’s all about.

at least, that’s harry’s views on homesickness. he can’t be alone, whether it be physical or mental loneliness. he’ll call up his mother and chat with her for hours, reassuring her that he’ll pay the massive phone bill. or he’ll go find liam and have a heart-to-heart. sometimes he’ll find zayn and they’ll get tattoos, laughing about how much they’ll regret them when they’re wrinkled like prunes. niall and he play fifa or kick a football in any free patch of land they can find. there are times when he’ll intentionally go looking for fans, their screams giving him a distracting headache. he’s been known to call up a friend in the area and go shopping, or maybe buy a car.

usually he goes looking for louis.

because louis is home to him. if harry were asked to give a definition of home, he would describe louis. warm hugs and inviting smiles, talks late into the night and early morning cuddles. sweater sharing and cooling cups of tea, movie time snuggles and hands that fit together effortlessly.

louis will read to him or wrap harrys bouncing curls around his slender fingers. they’ll watch romantic movies and daytime soap operas. they’ve made cookies and gotten so drunk they’ve pissed themselves. they’ve made gentle love and had rough, bruising sex.

louis is home; welcoming, a safe haven, and a place to be vulnerable.

louis cures homesickness with a soft, feather-light touch to he small of harry’s back, with a firm squeeze to his shoulder, and lasting hold on his heart.

~

liam finds himself homesick the most out of the boys. or, he admits to missing home the most. the boys never mind, though, because other times liam will push them away, claiming he is his own independent person. vulnerable liam is their favorite, pouty lips with dark circles under his eyes. he’s more cuddly and trusting, eager to throw an arm around one of the boys and cry. 

he battles homesickness with distractions. most times a twitcam, a follow-spree, or a tweet-spam. often, people think he is the glue that holds one direction together, but he thinks of himself as the pest that holds them back. 

he gets in these moods and the boys always know when these upsetting feelings have come around again. they’ll reassure him with a firm grip on his bicep, a tender kiss to his cheek, or a careful arm thrown around his waist. they’re cautious, but they will do anything to make their friend, their brother, smile again. 

liam appreciates all he’s been given. the four brothers, millions of twitter followers, so much money he could drown in it. with each bout of homesickness, he grows to love everything he’s been gifted even more. 

~

zayn prefers to suffer in silence. though, each boy can read him so well they know when he’s missing home. it’s so easy to tell. it’s written all over his face, lips pulled down in sadness, eyes taking on a pouty glint, and his whole face seems to be dripping with how much he achingly misses his family. but he won’t say a word. 

he’ll pull on a pair of niall’s sweatpants, steal one of harry’s necklaces, and cuddle up to liam while wearing one of louis’ jumpers. they’ll all watch one of their favorite movies, zayn’s legs in one of their laps and hands tapping a gentle beat on one of their biceps. he’ll place tender kisses on their temples, as he would if they were one of his sisters. in those moments, zayn is fragile porcelain, and of handled with anything but gentle care, will break into pieces. 

so while zayn never utters a single sound about how upset he is and how he would give anything to be at home, engulfed in one of his mother’s warm hugs, he speaks a million words. through his actions, stealing the boy’s clothes and curling up into a ball while watching a movie. getting his tears wiped away by niall and crawling into harry’s arms for comfort. 

~

niall deals with everything that comes to him in stride, and if homesickness is one of those things, so be it. it’s not something that bothers him often, but when it does happen he knows how to cure it.

talking to his mom makes him feel varying degrees of homesickness and comfort, and he usually just misses her more after he ends the call. texting his brother isn’t the same as when they would stay up late into the night, question the meaning of life. 

he avoids twitter, because sometimes the fans are just too much. he doesn’t talk with any of the boys one on one, because word travels fast and everyone will know what he said sooner or later. none of them can keep secrets from each other very well. so he calls them and invites them over and they have a group talk. it usually begins with louis’ imitation of niall drunk and ends with harry crying over the last plant he killed. 

they’re best in a group, anyway. which is why they’ve fooled themselves into thinking they’ll stay together as a band until they die (and they won’t die, harry reminds them, because they sang ‘forever young’).

while niall can’t be surrounded by the people who created him and molded him into the boy he was when he tried out for x factor, he can be surrounded by the people who molded him into the man he is today. 

~

louis is able to hide his feelings from everyone he’s ever met, which the exception of three people (his mother, stan, and harry). so when he battles with homesickness, he has to go find some place away from harry, because he literally cannot hide his emotions from the younger boy. 

but harry always finds him; maybe laying on the floor of the bathroom, or pretending to read a book. harry has some kind of “louis radar” as he likes to call it. and harry always seems to know what’s wrong right away, giving louis a light kiss in his hair and wrapping his arms tightly around the fragile boy. 

so louis doesn’t deal with his homesickness, harry does. with a kettle on the stove and lowly sung hipster songs and corny jokes. harry tickles him and makes all his favorite food. and it would be enough, for harry just to be there, but he does all these things for louis as well. he makes louis forget and feel like he’s just fallen in love all over again, with every touch and every kiss. 

so yeah, louis doesn’t deal with his feelings, but he doesn’t have to, because harry always will. 

~

they’ve all become so dependent on each other, that they don’t know what they would do if they were separated for an extended period of time. they’re as important as oxygen to each other, their touch and love needed to keep breathing. they’re so much more than brothers now, their bond so deep no one else can even begin to understand. without any one of them, one direction would not be one direction. and with being one direction, their lives are all woven together in an intricate pattern, and each one of them is needed to help with the simplest of things, even homesickness.


End file.
